


Feelings that Follow

by LovesWifi



Series: Wifi Reveals [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bets, Bribbery, Dancing, F/M, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Prom, Prom King & Queen, Prombles, Rejection, Sitting in the Rain, The feels, half reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: Adrien finds out Ladybug's identity. He tries to tell Marinette, but the feelings get in the way. Will they be fine ever again?





	1. The Feelings Start

On Notré Dame

"My'Lady I... I... love you so do you accept me?" Chat Noir asked with love and kindness in his eyes.

"Chaton, I... I... can't reply to you. I fell in love with sweet, loving classmate, after he gave me his umbrella. I've just been falling more in love with him ever since then," Ladybug replied with a small frown. 

"It better not be my alter ego," Chat Noir said jokingly. Then at his words he saw his lady tense up. 

"A... A... Adrien?" Ladybug said timidly. That was a side of his Lady that he never saw. He was so use to the fierce, confident, strong, and brave side of his lady. 

"What did you say?" Chat Noir said even though he knew what his lady had said. "You like Adrien Agreste? Are you sure it's not a celebrity crush?" Then realized that she had said sweet, loving classmate that he gave her given an umbrella. The only person he gave a umbrella to was Marinette though. If Marinette was Ladybug Alya would know. 

"No, it's not a celebrity crush. I really do know him you could say that we are friends. I mean my best friend is dating his so you could say that we are friends," Ladybug replied. 

Then he had realized that Marinette was his lady and that she had a crush on him. "Well it's getting pretty late so I go to go. Bye, My Lady," Chat Noir said giving Ladybug a kiss on the knuckles. 

"Bye, Chaton," Ladybug replied before she swung away on her yo-yo. 

Marinette's room

"Tikki, spots off," Marinette said as she heads down stairs to get her a cookie. "Hold on Tikki let me go get you a cookie. The we need to talk."

"Thank you, Marinette,"Tikki said as she received a cookie. After she was down eating the they stated to talk. "So Marinette what did you want to talk about?" 

"Something is up with Chat. He seemed distracted by something as he left," Marinette replied with a sigh. "Something seemed to be bothering him."

"I don't know." Tikki replied matching Marinette's sigh. But I'm sure Plagg is going to get a ear full from Adrien. 

Adrien's Room 

"Give me my camembert, kid," Plagg whined. "And why did you end patrol so early. You didn't have anything to do."

"Because, Plagg I realized that Marinette is My Lady. What am I going to Mari hates me?!! She can't even talk to me straight," Adrien complained. Wait how did Mari keep the secret from Alya. 

"No, if you heard what Ladybug said she said 'I fell in love with a sweet, loving classmate' then after you joked about it being your alter ego. Then she said Adrien. So that must mean she has a crush on you. Now give me camembert," Plagg said as he ate his camembert.

"L... Ladybug likes me which means Marinette likes me. How am I supposed to function tomorrow! My Lady has always been sitting behind me. She doesn't know I'm Chat right?" Adrien replied with confusion and wonder in his emerald eyes. 

"I don't know. Tikki never told me," Plagg explained with annoyance in his voice. 

"Wait who is Tikki? Is she Marinette's kwami? Does this mean that you knew that Marinette was Ladybug?!?" Adrien said with realization in his voice. He seriously knew and he didn't tell him what type of friend does that!

"Yes, I knew but since your spotted lady didn't want to know each other identities I couldn't say anything," Plagg explained. 

"What am I supposed to do? Do I just walk to and say 'My Lady we need to talk' or do I say 'Hey Mari can we talk after class'," Adrien said absent minded. 

"Go with the second choice it will give her time to think about what you are going to say. How do even that Marinette is Ladybug," Plagg said with a questioning tone. 

"Well is she Ladybug please tell me. I'm desperate," Adrien begged while get down on his knees to beg. 

"I need two wheels of camembert," Plagg said in a demanding voice. 

"Ok done deal now tell me. I need to know who My Lady is," Adrien pleaded. Adrien started to get to get the cheese. 

"She is," Plagg answered quietly. "Now give me my cheese."

Adrien gave him his cheese and went to get to bed so he can get up early so maybe the could talk before class. While he is laying in bed he pulls out his phone and text Marinette, Nino, and Alya so maybe they could get breakfast before class. 

Adrien: Hey guys want to meet up and have breakfast at The Corner Cafe for 7:45?

Alya: Sure Nino and I will be there. 

Mari: I will be there

Adrien: See you all there :3

"Well I'll be able to see My Lady before class. Good night Plagg. Enjoy your cheese," Adrien said

At The Cafe Corner

"Hey guys," Marinette said pulling out a chair. 

"It's a miracle that you are on time for once," Alya joked. 

"Hey Mari. Do you wan to go up and order?" Adrien said. 

"Um... S... sure," Marinette stuttered out. Yeash Marinette get a hold of yourself you are Ladybug you fight villains for a living, but you can't talk to your crush. Get a hold of yourself. "I mean yeah let's go order."

"Order two croissants for Nino and I," Alya ordered. What the heck is the matter with Marinette she said a coherent sentence. Did something happen? Then the two friends walk up to the counter to order. I 

"Ok four croissants should be good and French Vanilla Coffee. Unless you want something else," Adrien said with worry in his voice. 

"French Vanilla is fine and plus they are really good to dip croissants in. I for one should know," Marinette said without stuttering. 

"What would you like? Oh you guys are the cutest couple I've ever seen," The women behind the counter said with a twinkle in her eye. Her name tag read Crystal. 

"Oh we are not a couple," Adrien and Marinette say at the same time. They both thought yet hopefully. 

"Oh... um... sorry that must make that awkward," The women said apologetic in her voice. "So what do you want." 

"Four croissants and French Vanilla Coffee," Adrien says pulling out his wallet. Then after taking the order Crystal walked away to order the things. 

"I'll pay for half you pay for the other half. Adrien? Are you ok? Your face is all red. Do you have a fever?" Marinette said with worry and love in her eyes. Then she reached up and touches Adrien's head. "You don't have a fever."

"That will be 12 euros," Crystal said as she walks out from the back and sees Marinette's hand on Adrien's head. "Are you sure your not a couple?"

"Y... Y... Yeah we're not dating," Adrien manages to stammer out. 

"Here you go," Marinette a says hand the women twelve euros. 

"Here you go four croissants and French Vanilla Coffee. Enjoy!" Crystal said with a happy tone. 

When they get back to the table they start to talk until it became time to go to school. 

On the way to school "H... H... Hey M... Mari can we talk after class?" Adrien stammers out. 

"Yeah sure, Adrien," Marinette said without thinking twice. 

When the four friends reached the school steps the the raging blonde headed girl came up and wrapped her arms around Adrien's neck. 

"ADREKIENS what are you doing with those nobodies. When you could be hanging out with someone like us. Get away from him Maritrash!" Chloe says angrily and walks off pulling Adrien by the wrist. 

"Well there goes Adrien," Marinette says and starts to walk to class. "Come let's not be late for once."

Near the End of Class

"Everyone knows what time of year it is. So girls get those dresses, boys get a tux and everyone get a date because prom is coming up. The theme this year is Free Style Year so you are going to dress elegant," Madame Bustier said with glee. 

"Of course Adrien is going to be taking me to prom," Chloe announces. 

"Sorry Chlo I already have somebody in mind and its not you," Adrien explained. Sorry not sorry Chloe. 

"UGHH DADDY!" Chloe screams then runs out of the classroom with Sabrina following. 

RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGG

"So Adrien what's up," Marinette says walking up to Adrien. 

"Oh um can we um speak in private M... Marinette,"Adrien states sheepishly while he rubs the back of his neck. 

"Oh um sure," Marinette replies "Alya go on ahead I'll meet you later." She says over her shoulder. 

"You better Marinette or I will track you down," Alya replies jokingly "I'm going to update the Ladyblog in the library meet me there after."

Adrien and Marinette start to walk away when they hear a shriek. 

"Adrikins what are you doing with Maritrash," Chloe screams at the top of her lungs. 

"Well Chloe--" Adrien started but was cut off by Marinette. 

"Because Chloe he wanted to talk to me about something," Marinette says then turns and starts to walk away. "You coming Adrien?" She turns back and says in a sweet tone. 

They walk to the park and sit on a bench in silence. 

"So um what did you want to talk about?" Marinette said sweetly. 

"My... My Lady?" Adrien said and at his words he fells Marinette tense up. Did she really hate Chat that much that she freaks out at his names?

"Wha... What did you call me?" Marinette said with confusion in her voice. 

"My Lady are you okay," Adrien managed to say before she gave him a hug and then stood up. 

"I... I... need time to process this, Chaton. We will finish this talk at patrol tonight," Marinette finished and then left him alone. 

In the Library 

"Hey Gurl over here," Alya whispered yelled while she waved her arm. When Marinette got closer to her she started to talk. "Have you seen my two favorite heroes lately."

"And what is that, Alya?" Marinette questioned. 

"Look what I found! I got video of running around Paris playing tag. Who knew they had such a childish side. What do you think there age is?" Alya rambled. Maybe I can get a interview from them to get their general age. 

"I knew," Marinette said quickly and quietly. 

"What was that Marinette? I didn't catch that," Alya said with a suspicious tone. 

"Maybe I could get you another interview is what I said," Marinette tried. 

"Gurl you read my mind. Could you really do that?" Alya asked excitedly. 

"Yeah I can pull a few strings to get you one," Marinette maybe this time with Adrien. hopefully Tikki won't kill me. 

"THANKS GURL YOU ARE THE BEST!" Alya screamed

"Shhhhhhh!" some unhappy person said. 

"I'm going to go get som questions ready. Call me when she is ready," Alya said running out of the library. 

Patrol that Night

Chat is sitting quietly on the ledge of Notré Dame. Patiently waiting for his lady when he hears a couple foot steps behind him. 

"My Lady, I... I'm sorry," Chat said quietly. 

"For what, Chaton. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm should be saying sorry I ran away earlier leaving you sad you could have been akumatized. That would have been my fault and I wouldn't be able to defeat you," Ladybug explained with tears swelling in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Adrien." 

Chat gets and gives Ladybug a hug and say. "I don't care about that all I care is that you are here with me," he pauses then whispers. "My Lady? Will you go to prom with me. The school is thinking about having us there as the honored guest. My Lady will you go with me?"

"Only if you get me out of what I got us in," Ladybug said. 

"What did you get us into," Chat Noir said with worry in his voice. 

"A interview for the Ladyblog, but this time we both have to be there," Ladybug replied matching his tone. 

"Yes! One interview isn't that bad. Then I'll be able to go to the dance with My Lady," Chat Noir exclaimed. 

"Hold on let me call Alya. What times are you open for tomorrow? What about Patrol time? Is that good?" Ladybug asked with thankfulness in her eyes. 

"Why don't we go do that now," Chat answered. 

"Ok I have detransform to call Alya. Tikki! Spots off!" Ladybug says then a pink glow covers her the appears in her place is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

"Hey Gurl. What time when and where is the interview going to be?" Alya said very quickly. 

"Oh um be at the park across from school in fifteen minutes. I won't be there but LB and Chat will," Marinette said to her best friend. 

"Thank you so much Gurl I'm gonna give you a hug so tight your face turn purple," Alya explained. 

"Bye!" Marinette exclaimed while turning to Chat Noir. "So I see you met Tikki. Tikki spots on! Let's go Chaton."

"Wait one second. My Lady how did you keep this a secret from Alya for so long?" Chat asked with curiosity in his voice. 

"Well I always come up with an excuse then I leave and got to transform. While she is running out of class to go to the akuma place," Ladybug explained. "Ok let's go before we are late."

In the Park

"OMG I can't believe that you are really came. How did Marinette get a hold of you?" Alya asked 

"Is this part of the interview?" Chat Noir asked sarcastically. Then the super duo sat down on a near by bench. 

"First question, Is LadyNoir finally a thing?" Alya ask with excitement in her tone.

"My Lady will answer that," he says with a snicker. Then looks over at his lady and she is looking back at him with a death glare. 

"That is actually what we were talking about on our way over. Could you give us a minute to talk?" Ladybug answers. She gets up to talk to Chat without an answer. 

"So how should we answer, Buginette?" Chat question. 

"No because Paris comes first?" Ladybug says with confidence in her tone. 

"Yeah I agree with you Buginette ," Chat answers. They start to walk back over to Alya. 

"No, we are not a couple. Paris will always come first even before my parents and best friend knowing." Ladybug replies with a sad look but confident tone. 

"Ah so no LadyNoir, at least not yet. Second question do you know each other's identity?" Alya asked. 

"Oh um we just just found out our identities this past week," Chat answered before Ladybug could say anything. 

"Will you ever tell Paris who you guys are?" Alya asked with a hopeful tone. 

"Sorry, Alya but no to protect our parents and our friends," Ladybug answers knowing that it was the best for everyone. 

"Third do you know each other outside the mask like before you were revealed?" Alya asked. 

"Yeah we actually go to the same school," Chat answers with out thinking. 

"Chat Noir I can't believe you said that," Ladybug said with disbelief and shock in her voice. 

"That brings me to my final question. What is your age? I mean I have video of you guys running around Paris playing tag," Alya questions. 

"We are 15-18 years old," Chat and Ladybug said as they look over at each other. 

"Wait so you guys are like teenagers. Being a hero is your job and you are only teenagers. I barely manage school never mind being a full time super hero. How do you get out of school. Do your parents know you are super heroes?" Alya spit out. 

"Our parents don't know parents they would freak out," Ladybug explained.

"Thank you Marinette for getting me this pawsome interview with the super duo of Paris and for helping me find out some new thing on them. Well stay tuned with the Ladyblog. This Alya signing out." Alya said stopping the recording. "Thank you so much for taking time out of your busy day to do this for me."

"Your welcome Alya," The super duo said in unison. "It's the least we could do for our most dedicated fan."

"We will finish talking about what we were talking about earlier tomorrow, Chaton. Bug out!" Ladybug finishes. 

Before school the next day

"Hey Gurl! Thank you so much for setting me up with that interview. I found out some interesting news. Watch the Ladyblog to find out ok," Alya said while crushing Marinette in a hug. 

"How did Maritrash get an interview with my hero and I'm her biggest fan and she hasn't even given me an interview," Chloe rages getting closer to Marinette. "So tell me Marinette how did you get a interview with thee Ladybug."

"You know with Evillustrator incident. Well I filled in for her while she was on secret mission. So she came by that night to check on me and she said if I ever needed a favor she help me out. So last night when she was patrolling they alway cross over near the school. So I waved and she came over to check out what was up. So I asked to do the interview for Alya," Marinette said almost running out of breath. 

"Get her to come to my room next time you see her," Chloe said plead in her voice. 

"Sorry I only had one favor," Marinette said with a little annoyance in her voice. Then she turned and left. 

"You are going to do it or I'm going to call daddy. He is the mayor and I always get what I want," Chloe wined like a five year old. 

"No," Marinette said without looking back at her. While Alya stared in awe. 

"How did you stand up to Chloe like that?" Alya asked

"Oh it is so easy," Marinette said. 

In class

"Hey, Adrien. Hey, Nino. Did you guys hear that Alya got an interview with the super duo?" Marinette said already knowing the answer. 

"Hey Nino. Adrien," Alya said giving Nino a kiss on the cheek. Then shaking her head Adrien with a smile. 

"You Guys want to have lunch at my house? We can UMS3," Marinette asked. 

"Yeah!" The three friends replied with excitement. 

At Marinette's house

"Hey mama and papa. I brought a few friends over to have lunch is that ok?" Marinette asks with the baby doll eyes. 

"Yes of course sweet heart. What would you like for lunch, kids?" Ms. Cheng asks with kindness in her tone. 

"Can we just have some sandwiches, Ms. Cheng," The four friends answer. 

"Yes of course it peanut butter and jelly ok or do you boys have peanut allergies?" Ms. Cheng ask with worried tone. 

"No ma'am we have no allergies," Adrien and Nino reply politely. 

"Mama we are going to play UMS3. Love you," Marinette says as she walk upstairs to the house. "I'm going to beat you." She says as she turns on the game system. 

"Here you children go," Ms. Cheng says handing the four friend a sandwich and a glass of milk. "Enjoy!"

"Thank you," They reply then start eating and playing. Of course Marinette won all the games.


	2. Is it the end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir hits the ground. He doesn't get up. Will he be ok?

1 months after the Interview 

During Lunch 

"I could beat anyone in our class to a race. I put 20 euros on it," Kim said in cocky tone. 

"Two words. Challenge accepted. Be ready to pay up," Marinette said matching his tone. 

"Good luck, Kim you are going to need it. Have you ever seen her run in gym? She is the fastest," Adrien said. There is no way he is going to beat Ladybug. 

"Let's go to the park, Kim. We start in the classroom then we have to run around the fountain and then be back in class before the teacher," Marinette explains with a devilish grin. Then after he agree they line up behind the teacher's desk. 

"On your mark! Get set! Go!" Everyone except for Chloe and Sabrina yell. "Come on everyone follow."

The two contestants start running they running first down the steps into the court yard. Then down the front steps cross the street with Marinette in the lead. Then running in to the park Kim took the lead.  
Then going around the fountain Kim slipped behind Marinette and Marinette was in the lead again. Then running back across the street up the front stairs through the court yard up another flight of stairs running to her seat and sitting down just as the bell rang. 

"Time for role--," Ms. Bustier said before being cut off by a bunch of panting kids running through the door. "So the only people who weren't late are Marinette, Sibrina, and Chloe."

"Sorry, Ms. Bustier," All the late comers said in unison. 

"Pay up, Kim," Marinette said with a snicker. 

"Here, take it," Kim said with displeasure. 

"Good job Gurl," Alya leans over and whisper. 

At the End of the Day

"I still can't believe Marinette beat Kim. She really is the fastest ," Adrien said with a blush spreading across his cheeks. He was surprised he hadn't become a stuttering mess. 

"AAAAAHHHHHH HELP ME. LADYBUG, CHAT NOIR HELP." Chloe screamed because she probably caused another akuma. 

"I.. um have to use the bathroom," Marinette says before she ran away. 

"Got to go get a book. See you later," Adrien says before rushing off. 

"Well there they go,"Nino and Alya say in unison. Then they look back over at each other before running for the scream. 

On the Battle Field

"I am Messy Makeup I am here to rid Paris of clean makeup. My first victim is Chloe Bougries. Where are you?" Messy Makeup said walking down the hall looking for Chloe. 

"Hey I'm sorry what Chloe said to you but you really have to stop," Chat says jumping out. 

"I'll get Chloe to safety while you distract her," Ladybug ordered before jumping off to go find Chloe. When she spotted Chloe she jumped down and said. "Chloe come with me I'm going to take you to someplace where Messy Makeup won't be able find you." Then she jumped off with Chloe in hand before she could say anything. 

"Where are you taking me?" Chloe asked with a awe struck tone. 

"I'm going to take you to Sabrina's house," Ladybug said without looking away from where she was going. Then when they got to the Sabrina's house they stopped. "Go inside and don't come out until the akuma attack ends." Then she headed back to the battle. She got back in time to help Chat. 

"Nice of you to stop by, My Lady," Chat said with a flirtatious tone. 

"Chat let's just finish this. Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said then a second later a bottle of red and black nail polish remover landed in her arms. "What am I supposed to do with this?" With the Lucky Vision she saw that the bottle needed to break near face to distract her. Even thought she hated the thought of hurting a civilian. 

"You look kind of bland Chat you need to brighten up with some nail polish," she say throwing a nail polish bomb at him. Which Chat dodged barely

"Be careful, Chaton I need you oh and batter up," Ladybug said with a wink. "The akuma is in makeup pouch."

Chat hit the bottle at Messy Makeup but failed to see the mascara missal that flew at him. He got hit and fell. 

"CHAT NOIR! No no no," Ladybug screamed. "I got to finish this. You are going to pay." She said while running the tears started to swell up and destroyed the pouch. "Time to devilize. Miraculous Ladybug!" She said throwing the nail polish remover in the sky. Then running over to Chat. " Chat no no no. You can't leave me. I... I... Love you Chat you can't leave me."

"I love you too, My Lady," Chat said with a smile. 

"You stupid cat you you made me so worried when you didn't get after Miraculous Ladybug. I was so worried," Ladybug said with worry and gratefulness in her eyes. 

Alya runs with her phone out and recording and says. "Is LadyNoir a thing because I have on video that Ladybug love Chat Noir."

"Ladybug, you said you loved Chat is that true? Are you two a couple?" Screamed New reporters. "Will you become a couple?" 

"Meet me at my house at 3:45 wear cat ears please," Ladybug whispered before she got up and said. "Bug out!"

"Chat Noir what did she say to you? Are you going to answer the questions?" The News Reporters screamed. Then in the middle of it Chat left to get ready to see his lady. 

Marinette's room 3:40

"TIKKI, I need to take down the pictures. Please help me!" Marinette screamed before she scrambled to take down the pictures. There was one picture left when she heard a 'tap tap' at her window. "Take the last picture Tikki thank you you are a life saver," She whispered. "Come in, Chaton," she said. "Hey Chaton want to go to the park and make some kids day or do you want to do something else." 

"My Lady, making children's days sound like a great idea. Then when we are making children's day we will wait for Alya to find and hound us with questions. Sounds like a plan right?" Chat said getting closer to Marinette. 

"Tikki, Spot on," Marinette said before stepping closer to Chat and leaning in close enough to whisper. "Last one there has to explain to Alya. Bye Chaton," Then jumped off the balcony heading towards the park. "I win!" She said as she landed near the fountain. "Now you have to do the explanation."

"Oh but My Lady you cheated. You jumped off the balcony first," Chat said with a slight wine in his voice. 

"You know I already won a race today. You should know better then to race me," Ladybug said she said turning around. "Well that didn't take long," she said under her breath waving at Alya. 

Alya said pulling out her phone. "You told me you weren't dating and that saving Paris came first. So why did you say you loved Chat on national television?" She took a deep breath then continued. "Did you think he was dead? What did you--" Alya was about to say something else when she was cut off from her little rant by Chat. 

 

"Does this answer your question?" He says looking over at his lady. Then dipped her down with his hands on her back and hers around his neck. It couldn't have been a better first kiss and a better way to reveal to the public that they were dating. 

"OMG! OMG! YASS I GOT IT ALL ON VIDEO. I COULDN'T HAVE BEEN MORE PERFECT!" Alya screamed while she was internally dying. "That's all I needed thank you." Then she left. 

"Wow kitty calm down. Who said anything about us dating," Ladybug said with a smirk. "I was never asked."

"My Lady would you be my girlfriend in the mask for now then like a month or two later become my girlfriend outside the mask?" Chat said even though he already knew the answer. 

"Of course my silly kitty," Ladybug replied. Then she looked over at all the people recording what just happened. The claps of the people ringing through out the park. "Well kitty I got to go Im awaiting a call from Alya about what just happened. So I will see you at school tomorrow. Bye," Ladybug said then gave Chat a kiss on the cheek that brought a small blush to were her lips touch his cheek. 

"Bye My Lady until I see you again," Chat answered then bowed and kissed her knuckles. 

Marinette's room

"Yes, I know that they kissed. You already told me," Marinette said over the phone they had been talking for a bit already. "Why don't you come over so you can get you measurements for the prom dress. No I am not going I already told you my parents are out of town and I have to close up the bakery. Come over so I can finish this dress. OMG I'm so proud of you I can't believe Nino asked you. Ok I'll be ready in a couple minutes. Bye see you in a bit." Then she hangs up and get out the needles, threads, the dress, and a measuring tape. She also has to hide the dress Ladybug will be wearing to prom. 

After five minutes of waiting Marinette finally heats the long awaited for doorbell. "Hey Gurl come up stairs," Marinette calls down. Then she hears footsteps then looks over to see Alya examine the dress. "So what do you think of it?"

"ITS PERFECT!" Alya screams in excitement. Then she hugs the dress. The dress's skirt is black and flowed to her knees. The torso part was a lilac color and the skirt and the top met with a dark purple belt. The dress was paired with a pair of black flats. 

"Go try it on," Marinette say shooing her best friend off to the bathroom. 

After some sewing and hemming her dress was perfect. After Alya leaves Marinette calls up Adrien to tell him that she is wearing a Ladybug themed dress. Then she went to bed knowing that everything was ready for prom. 

The Prom Night

"Yeah Alya send me tons of pics," Marinette said already knowing that she is going to see her best friend but as Ladybug. Then as she went to go get her dress on she said. "I can't wait to see the pics. Bye go have fun." After she hung up she said to Tikki. "Are you coming? We would look amazing togher especially since I made you a dress."

"I would love to Marinette. I could meet everyone then I would be able to go hide in your locker. It's perfect," Tikki said with happiness in her voice. Then Marinette handed Tikki a little black dress with red spots. 

Then Marinette walked into the bathroom to get changed. When a couple minutes later Marinette came out dressed and ready to go. "How am I supposed to go to prom I can't exactly jump around Paris without a Yo-Yo and in high heels."

"Just transform and I'll do the rest," Tikki said with a plan in mind.

"Tikki! Spots On!" Marinette said then pink glow covered her body. Then emerges as Ladybug ready to go after, she went on her bed and climbed out the trap door since she had already closed the bakery. Then she landed in front of the school and as her feet touched the ground she detransformed into the dress and mask that she had made. Her dress was long and red with black spots that met the tops her feet with a cut in the skirt that went to her knee. With red heels and a sleeveless top. The mask with a laced edge and red with black dots. Her hair let down and curled with a couple of red ribbons in her hair. "Wow Tikki you really out did yourself," Ladybug said as people started to gather around. 

"Ladybug you look amazing," Alya said running up to get a picture with her. Alya had put her hair up in a bun with to strips of curled hair hanging out of the bun. Then Ladybug put an arm around shoulder. Then said "Chat Noir is inside looking for you."

Then Chloe walked up and said. "LADYBUG!" Then walking up while pushing poeple out of the way on her way. "Number one fan coming through." Then when she reached reached Ladybug she said. "I can't believe my daddy got you guys here just for me. Come let me go introduce everyone to you." Then pulled Ladybug away. 

"Actually Chloe I have to give a speech in a little bit. Plus I have to talk to Chat Noir before we go up. Then we give the first dance after dancing and stuff we announce the Prom king and queen. So I really got to go, Tikki come on," Ladybug said then walked away with a red bug follow her. Ladybug walked up the steps to go to meet up with Chat. "Chaton, over here," She said with a small wave. 

"My... My Lady, you look purrfect," Chat Noir said with awestruck in his tone. Then he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly with a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Thank you, Chaton. How do you like Tikki's dress I made it myself. "  
She said pointing at Tikki. 

Tikki flew up to Chat. "Where is Plagg?" Then as she finished her statement Plagg flew out of his hiding place then hugs Tikki. 

"Tikki, I missed you. How long has it been like 80 years this time. Right?" Plagg said as Tikki nodded in agreement. 

"80 YEARS!" Chat and Ladybug said in unison. 

"Yeah that is like 8 years in human years," Tikki and Plagg answered in unison. 

"Ok well Chat we have to talk about what we are going to say in our speech," Ladybug said. 

"Ok, My Lady," Chat Noir said. Then they started to talk about the what they were going to say. 

Up on the Stage

"Thank you," The super duo said replying to the clapping crowd. 

"Thank you everyone for inviting us. We are so excited to be here because we are almost alway seen in battles and patrolling there isn't really that much time to chill out and relax," Ladybug said. 

"We also want to say that we will be announcing the Prom King and Queen at 9:30 so stick around," Chat Noir said then turned to Ladybug took a bow and said "May I have the first dance? My Lady." 

With that Ladybug curtseyed and said "Of course Chaton," Then they walked off the stage and out of the corner of her eye she could see Alya recording. "Just to warn you I'm not very good dancer." 

The music starts and of course it's a slow dance. The power couple swirled around the dance floor as the people watched in awe. At the ending of the song Chat dipped his new girlfriend back and brought her into a kiss. When he lifted her back up she brought her hands around his neck. After a couple seconds of kissing they separated to hear cheers around. The people started to dance along with them. 

9:30 Back on Stage 

"Hey, Guys and we are back with the results. So The first princess of the night goes to Juleka and the next is Chloe. The first Prince of the night is Nathaniel and the next is Kim," Ladybug said then paused. "Please come up and choose a partner." The four walked up Chat Noir put the crowns on the Princes. Ladybug put the tiaras on the Princess head." 

"Thank you!" The four said with either a curtsy or a bow. Then turned to each other and took a hand. 

Then Chloe muttered angrily. "I should have been Queen."

"Line up behind me and wait for me to call King and Queen," Taking a pause then continued. "The King is.... Nino. The Queen is... Alya," Chat Noir said with excitement. 

"They will have the first dance followed by the Prince and Princess," Ladybug added. "Now go have fun."

Marinette's room

"That was fun Tikki," Marinette said with a yawn. Then lays down to go to bed. The realizes that Chadrien had kissed her in front of the whole school. Then a blush creeps across her face. The she picks up her phone and dials Adrien's number. "Hey, Adrien we need to talk before class sometime Can you come over?"

Little bit later Marinette's Room

Hearing the normal Tap. Tap. Tap. "Come in Chaton we really need to talk about this," She said quickly ran over and to window. As soon as he was in the room he's was crushed with a hug. 

"Hey, Buginette calm down. So outside the mask we won't date ok. We won't say pet names," Adrien says. 

"Ok ok. So should I do the whole 'I have the hugest most embarrassing crush act' or should I talk like a normal person," Marinette said without thinking. Then realizing she had just said that she liked Adrien. "I- Uh... uh..."

Adrien loved seeing his lady flustered. "That makes a lot of sense. Actually Plagg already told me," Adrien said with blush spreading across his face. 

"Ok so I got it. We will start to hang out more. Then in a couple weeks we start to date outside the mask," Marinette said with the blush still on her cheeks. 

She looks wonderful with blush. "Yeah that's a brilliant idea. Saying that want to go out for breakfast. Café Corner. 7:45? Oh yeah drop the whole crush thing I like hearing you talk like a normal person."

"I would love to," Marinette answered. The Adrien leaned over to give her a kiss. "No, no silly kitty. Remember we are not dating." She said pushing his nose away. 

"Oh come on My Lady. Just one kiss its not like anyone will know," He said with a smirk. The when leans in to give her a kiss and this time she doesn't pull away. 

"Last kiss Chaton. At least for now," She said in reply. 

"Plagg! Claws out!" Adrien said and after saying the room filled with s green glow. "I love you. Bye." And with that he jumped out of the window and went home. 

"Man I got it bad for him," Marinette said then laid down and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I will be posting a bonus scene soon.


	3. Back at it Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter/bonus scenes. Raging Chloe. Who can't wait?

1 month later

"You'll never be with my Adrikins!" Chloe said then smacked Marinette. 

The Adrien walks in the classroom and says. "Hey, Mari can we talk after class? Chloe why did you slap Marinette?"

"Adrikins, she think she has a chance with you," Chloe wined as she pointed a Marinette. Marinette's eyes were boiling with anger, anyone could see she was pissed off. 

"She has more of a chance then you," Adrien said and with that he walked over to Marinette. Then he took her by the hand then dipped her down into a kiss... in front of the whole class. Then he lifted her back up and said. "I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend after class, but you gave me the perfect time to do it Chloe." Then turning to Marinette he said. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Does this answer your question?" And with that Marinette pulled on the collar of his shirt and gave him a kiss. 

"Meet me at the Café Corner for our first date. After school ok," Adrien said. 

"Ok But why?" Marinette asked confused. 

"Because that's were I started crushing on you," and with a blush left on his cheeks he sat down to listen to the lecture. 

At the Café Corner

"You guys are dating now right? Oh yeah and what would you like to order?" Crystal said with hope in her tone. 

"Two croissant and Two French Vanilla Coffee. Oh and yeah we are dating. So I guess you are right," Adrien ordered and then turned to Marinette and said. "This time in paying." Then kisses her on the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed I will be posting another story soon. It will be a different story but still good. Please give me some feed back. Thanks again, be ready for some more. -Wifi

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoyed. This is my first fan fiction and thanks to my cousin who told me to post it.


End file.
